You Could Be Mine
by xxSiLvErDrAgOnxx
Summary: Edward and Bella's wedding night...Can't tell you anything else 'cause that would ruin the story o.O
1. Part I

**Disclaimer:** I am not Stephenie Meyer nor do I own the copyright to Twilight...wouldn't mind if I did though...

* * *

**A little fluffy smutt that's been in my head for weeks and is preventing my progress on "It's Better When I Bleed For You"...grrr...So I've written it and it's 1:11AM in the morning and I have to work tomorrow (well, today I guess), so if it sucks, that's why. Hopefully it might buy me a little more time for IBWIBFY though...**

* * *

**You Could Be Mine - Part I**

"Um…Edward?" Her voice was barely a whisper through the closed door and I was across the room in an instant, fearing she'd somehow managed to hurt herself.

"Are you all right?" I asked, my voice a little louder to reach her less-sensitive, human ears.

"Fine," she said softly, opening the door. I looked at her closely, making sure. She was still in the gown, a bashful smile on her face as she stepped out of the bathroom. "It's just…" She took another couple of steps past me, back into the room. I turned to watch, unable to tear my eyes away. She gathered all of her soft curls over her left shoulder. "It took both Alice _and_ Rosalie to get me into this." Her heart was singing like a humming bird's as she peeked over her shoulder at me, inviting red staining her cheeks even more. "I think I'm going to need some help."

It took me a moment of scattered concentration to comprehend what she had said. The effect she had on me was incredible…just beyond description. I'd never experienced so many moments of dumbfounded inactivity before I'd met her. She was the only person on this planet that could affect me like this, even over such a simple request.

But it was only a moment.

I smiled, delighting in the sound of her heart skipping a beat before continuing its beautiful song. She turned her face away as I came up behind her, gently brushing a few stray strands away from her neck to join the rest. I bent down to press my lips against the warm skin before stepping back slightly so I could reach the fastenings on the gown.

It was a struggle to control my hands enough to go slow, to be gentle. Never, in all our time together, had I ever wanted so badly to just rip the clothes from her body. As terrified as I was about what was about to happen, I was ready for it. Hell, I was more than ready, I was _eager _for it. Ever since the day I had given her the option and she had chosen to wait, it had been a struggle to abstain. I think I had managed to hide it rather well, but there had been times when I had slipped and she'd had to rein me in. At the time, I had been internally cursing myself for ever bringing up the whole virtue topic, wishing she would just relent to the need that I knew was consuming her as much as it was me. But I was glad she hadn't.

Because I wanted this night to be special for her. She'd married me, given me the only thing I wanted besides _her_. Now it was my turn.

There was still every chance I could slip, though, no matter how badly I wanted to give her this, this one human experience that she wasn't willing to give up. And that was what terrified me. Her trust in me was overwhelming and I wanted to believe I couldn't hurt her, as she did. But just one second was all it would take.

I pulled on the thin ribbon at the small of her back, taking my time to unthread it. She stood still, her body vibrating slightly with each powerful pump of her heart. Slowly, I undid the hidden hooks, watching the material part like it was a miracle, revealing the smooth, warm, flawless skin of her back. Her breathing was becoming more uneven with every breath, and I knew she could feel the electricity that was burning through my body. I reached out slowly, sliding my fingers from the nape of her neck to the small of her back. Her breath hitched in reaction to the coolness of my hands, her back arching away from my hands for a moment before coming back to press against them.

I smiled, bending forward, tracing the curve of her ear with my nose as I slid my hands under the white satin, finding the modest curves of her waist. She was gasping, all but panting for breath while my hands slid up, my fingertips tracing the gentle rise of her breasts.

Her heartbeat stopped.

I froze, but a second later it was pounding away furiously again, struggling to supply her body with enough oxygen before she collapsed.

"Edward," she whispered. The desire in her voice made my body sing.

I pressed another kiss into her neck, then turned her around. She stared up at me, her brown eyes, my only gateway to her unreachable mind, telling me everything I wanted to know. Smiling, I kissed her, slowly, gently.

She snarled at me.

Chuckling, I pulled away. She glared up at me.

"Stop teasing me."

Her voice was supposed to threatening, I'm sure. But it came out as a husky whisper, and I couldn't tell which was more arousing—her snarl or her voice.

My own breath was becoming unsteady now as my body began demanding to do more than undress her. But I kept it in check. I wanted to hear her snarl again and I knew she wouldn't do it, even if I asked nicely. So I would have to coax it from her.

I picked up one of her arms, tenderly. I turned it so I could get to the tiny satin buttons that ran up the length of her forearm. Slowly, carefully, I undid one button at a time. I could feel her watching me as I watched what I was doing. I couldn't trust myself to look in her eyes and not tear off the wedding gown. I wanted her too much, needed her too much. The sound of her, the scent of her…I wanted all of it.

But I wanted that snarl, too.

Calling on my decades of self-control, I forced myself to appear calm and collected. I knew it frustrated her when I didn't let her see the effect she had on me. Once I was finished with the buttons, I trailed my fingers up the inside of her arm, smiling at the hitch in her breathing again, before tenderly kissing my way up her arm. I pressed my lips to the inside of her elbow.

I lifted my head.

"Breathe, Bella," I whispered. I could hear the change in my own voice—it had deepened and taken on its own huskiness. "We can't do this if you don't breathe."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She kept her eyes closed as I went to work on the other sleeve, pausing to kiss the golden band on her finger. I followed the same process, undoing the buttons, kissing my way up her arm. This time when I lifted my head, I went straight to her mouth, sliding my hand around her neck as I kissed her. Carefully, I gave her my tongue and was rewarded with soft moan as she met it with her own.

I received my second snarl as I withdrew.

"Remind me never to let you undress me again," she muttered breathlessly, her eyes still closed.

I laughed softly, sliding my hands up the exposed skin of her back. Her breath hissed and she clutched at my shirt.

"You're enjoying it," I told her, my fingers catching the satin and pulling it off her shoulders. Her eyes snapped open and met mine, burning intensely. I held the contact as I pulled the gown down, letting it fall with a soft rustle to pool around her feet. Still watching her eyes, I took her hand and led her to step out of the gown completely.

She lifted her shoulder slightly, a nervous habit, and dropped her eyes, suddenly shy, her heartbeat humming. I felt the corner of my mouth lift at her modesty, but I refused to look any lower than her eye level as I slipped my fingers beneath her chin to bring her eyes back to mine. Why such a creature should be modest, I'll never know. But I smiled at her, knowing every ounce of love I felt for her was reflected in that smile. I waited until I received an answering smile, just a small quirk of her lips, before I let my eyes fall.

She was exquisite—the smooth column of her throat, the gentle rise of her breasts, the flat line of her stomach, the modest curves of her waist, the creamy skin of her thighs—absolutely exquisite. I let my eyes travel slowly, drinking in the sight. I knew it was making her uncomfortable, but I couldn't help it. She was more than I'd ever dared to dream.

She tugged on my hand. Reluctantly, I lifted my eyes from her body, back to her face.

She was blushing, furiously. I couldn't help but chuckle. For some reason, her shyness was amusing to me. Perhaps because I really couldn't understand what she had to be shy about. I had never seen anyone so perfect before.

Before she could become offended by my laughter, I lent down to kiss her. Pressing my forehead to hers, I whispered, "You're beautiful."

I trailed kisses down her cheek, along her jaw and down her neck. Her breath was hot in my ear as her hands pulled at my shirt. I straightened to pull it over my head in one swift movement before diving back in for another kiss, groaning when her small, warm hands slid over the muscles of my chest.

I didn't want to wait anymore. Picking her up without breaking the kiss, I carried her the five short steps to the bed, then pressed her back against the pillows, positioning myself on top of her, carefully. One of her hands was tangled in my hair, the other leaving a scorching trail where her fingers danced across the skin of my waist.

I pulled away for a moment, coming up to kneel above her while I slid the last barrier on her body down her slender legs, and shedding my own pants. As I went to reposition myself, she manoeuvred herself so I ended up between her legs…right where I wanted to be.

Her heat was everywhere, magnifying her scent, the scent of her arousal. I felt a growl rumbling in my chest as I buried my face in her neck. We hadn't even done anything yet and it was feeling too good. I wanted to explore, to take my time to taste every inch of her warm, delicate body, but I was worried I wouldn't have enough control to deliver good on my promise if I did. Already, I could feel a faint stirring of thirst burning at the back of my throat.

It frightened me.

I lifted my head from her neck to look at her. "Bella…"

There was a slight smile on her beautiful face, one corner of her delectable mouth lifted. When she opened her eyes, they were so full of love, so full of _trust_, that I couldn't find the words to tell her.

But I didn't need to. The small smile appeared as she lifted her hands to cup my face. She raised herself enough to press her lips to mine in a soft, painfully tender kiss. When she pulled away, all she whispered into my ear was three simple words.

"I love you."

I could do this. I _would_ do this. For her.


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer:** I'm still not Stephenie Meyer...Twilight isn't mine...

* * *

**Here we go, Part II of 2 parts :D Thankyou to all reviewers and favouriters and alerters, you guys are awesome! I will be replying to those reviews when I get home later, so don't think I'm snobbing you! Also, don't expect anything extremely graphic--I tried to capture the sweeter part of their relationship, for their first time...I think the graphic, raunchy stuff would be kept for later encounters ;) **

* * *

**You Could Be Mine – Part II**

I had told Bella once, when she held my hand for the first time, that her warmth was amazingly pleasant.

What an extreme understatement on my part.

Those two words couldn't even _begin_ to describe the way it felt. They were a pitiful, inaccurate representation of the sensations I felt when she put her hand in mine, when she curled up against me while she slept. And the warmth radiating from her fragile, little body was all the more precious because she gave it to me willingly.

But nothing—_nothing_—could have prepared me for this.

The heat, when I sank into it for the first time, was exquisite.

And it brought my thirst so very close to the edge.

I froze inside of her, snatching her hands from my body and pinning them above her head. She made a tiny noise of protest before going still, her body tensed, her face hidden under her arm. On some distant level, where the demon inside me wasn't so tempted by her body as well as her blood, I knew it was uncomfortable for her. But I had to take the time to bring myself back under complete control. Not breathing wouldn't help me. Her scent was embedded in my skin, permeating every fibre of my being. I would have to fight the overwhelming desire for her blood with nothing more than sheer will power.

Swallowing the venom, I took deep breaths until the demon retreated. It didn't go far, and I knew it was lurking in the background, waiting for the opportune moment, but it retreated far enough that I was able to move.

Gently, ever so softly, I flexed my hips, testing the limits of my self-control. Bella gasped—a sharp, painful sound. I froze again, fearing I had hurt her already, preparing to withdraw, before my mind cleared enough through my panic to remember that she was still a virgin. The resistance I was feeling was natural; the pain she was feeling was natural.

Of course, it didn't make it any easier, knowing I _was_ hurting her, but the reason for it did stop me from pulling away completely. I hesitated though, watching her anxiously, reluctant to inflict anymore pain on her. After a moment, she turned her head to look at me and smiled gently. I flexed my hips again and her eyes closed in pain as she took a deep breath. I hated hurting her, even though I knew she had been expecting it. I wanted to pull away. I wanted to stop…and yet at the same time, I didn't. I wanted more, because I _knew_ there was more. I wanted all of it.

So I flexed my hips again, and again, slowly building an increasing rhythm, until I felt her body's resistance give way and I entered her fully and completely. My breath stopped even as she gasped. I closed my eyes, the heat swamping me, the sensation making me feel almost dizzy, as I turned my attention inward, to fight off my demon.

My thirst raged; my venom flowed…but the demon made no approach. If anything, it retreated even that little bit further.

I didn't have time to dwell on it, though. Bella's voice was in my ear, her hands on my back, coaxing me to move. And my body was more than willing to respond. I kissed her languidly as I resumed my gentle flexing, concentrating on the feeling of her beneath my hands, the taste of her mouth, the sound of her moan, the sensations of her warm body rubbing against mine…

I still wanted more.

I shifted my weight to my arms, raising myself off her body, giving myself extra leverage as my flexing turned into gentle thrusts. I ducked my head down to kiss her again, relishing the moan she gave me, as she bucked her hips against mine. I voiced my pleasure with a soft growl and her already pounding heart pounded harder. I slid my hand down her body, resting it on her hip, following the movement as she thrust against me again, finding a rhythm to match mine until we moved in perfect synchronisation.

I growled her name this time, my hand sliding down her thigh to the curve of her knee before hitching her leg up and pressing it against my hip.

She lifted herself up, her hands flat against my back, pressing her forehead into the curve of my shoulder, her breath coming in breathy little pants accentuated with quiet moans—such a beautifully feminine noise, right in my ear.

And my body's reaction to it was beyond my control.

Every thrust went that little bit deeper, causing her quiet moans to blend with soft whimpers as her heartbeat continued to accelerate. And as her heartbeat continued to accelerate, her body temperature continued to climb. For once I was heedless of how cold my body was to her, pulling her as close as I could, trying to absorb as much of her heat as possible. Nothing in the world could have ever prepared me for the way this felt. To feel the real heat of her, to be immersed in it…

I could feel myself unravelling, loosing the control I so desperately needed to keep. But every little movement, every time she moaned my name, was drowning me in a new sensation so intense that not even my detached, analytical, vampiric mind was able to stay free of the haze engulfing my body.

I pressed my face into her neck, inhaling her luscious scent. The thirst burned painfully and the venom continued to flow.

I barely noticed it. Every other part of my being was focused on her and her alone—the way she moved her hips against mine, the way her hands clutched at my arms, the way her lips brushed along the line of my jaw.

But I did open my mouth and press it to her neck. I had enough sense, still, to ensure my teeth stayed behind my lips as I tasted her with my tongue. Her body bucked in response, pushing me deeper, even as I moved into her. One of her hands tightened on my bicep, the other fisting in my hair as she put her head back, exposing more of her neck. I snarled instinctively, my hand sliding up to cup the back of her neck, supporting her, restraining her, as I moved my body in and out of hers in an ever-increasing rhythm. Her body had begun to shake; her heart beat pounding loudly. I tasted her again, this time sucking, gently.

Her body came undone beneath me, tightening around me, as she arched her back against me, a moan sounding from the very depths of her throat. Blood rushed through her body, pulsing strongly through her jugular vein—beneath my lips, beneath my tongue…beneath my teeth.

I tore my mouth away, snarling as my thirst suddenly made itself so very prominent in my consciousness, the demon in me suddenly screaming for release, for a taste of that sweet, sweet nectar we knew flowed beneath that translucent skin—even as pleasure tore through me, my own body coming undone. I was suddenly so intensely aware of everything about her—her soft, feminine body beneath mine; the intense heat she gave off as she wrapped her body around me, pulling herself closer, her legs locked around my waist, her hands clutching at my arms, crushing her chest to mine; her ragged breathing matching mine as she moaned in my ear, her head thrown back. Every beautiful pound of her heart, the sound of her rushing blood.

For a moment, I was in a suspended reality, part of me wanting to do nothing more than collapse on top of her and stay there until my unnecessary breathing returned to normal, before doing it all over again.

The other part of me, currently the more dominant part, wanted to sink my teeth in while the blood was still pumping fast and hot, and drink to my demon's content. I could feel the heat pulse with every heartbeat. It sang to me, calling me in, telling me to drink—_begging_ me to drink.

And how I wanted to drink.

"Edward…"

She continued to hold herself against my body, even as hers began to relax, her limbs loosing their tenacity, her voice an exhausted, tender whisper. I averted my face, holding myself completely still, utterly ashamed of how badly I wanted her blood, that I had wanted to take it when she was most vulnerable.

It wasn't until I could trust myself to move without attacking her that I lowered us back onto the bed, taking extra care to be gentle. She still didn't let me go, forcing me to reposition myself within the embrace of her body, making sure I was ever-mindful of her fragility. I pressed my ear to her heart, focusing on the rapid beating as a reminder of her life, trying not to think of the fresh, hot liquid it was pumping around her body. Her breathing was heavy as she fought to oxygenate her body.

"You're shaking," she whispered, her hands gliding down my back.

And I was, I realised. My entire being was shaking with the effort not to take what I wanted so badly.

"Edward." Her voice was soft in the dark, her words tinged with hurt. I still hadn't said a word to her.

I rose to my elbows, reaching forward to kiss her as gently as I could. I traced the column of her throat again, inhaling deeply as I did. The thirst burned, but I ruthlessly pushed it back. I would not let myself lose control—not now.

Her hand was on my throat. She felt it when I forced myself to swallow the relentless flow of venom pooling in my mouth.

I saw her reaching for the light. I knew what she was going to do. I didn't help her as she fumbled in the dark before finding the lamp. With a gentle click, she turned it on. I kept my face away from her, tracing my nose along her collarbone. I knew what she would see, what she _wanted_ to see, and it shamed me. But she put a tiny hand on my jaw. Reluctantly, I let her lift my face to the light.

My eyes were onyx black, quiet possibly the blackest they'd ever been. And I knew she could see the thirst that still scorched my throat reflected in them.

I knew she could see the demon.

And as usual, her natural reaction was unnatural.

There was no fear in her eyes, even though the evidence of how close she had come to death was right in front of her. She looked at me carefully, completely unfazed by the colour of my eyes, reaching up with one of her small hands to stroke my face. Her wedding band glinted in the soft light as her fingers lightly traced the shadows under my eyes. I closed my eyes and instinctively turned my head to inhale the scent at her wrist, unable to stop my low growl. And although her heart beat increased, it wasn't in fear.

"Thankyou," she whispered.

I opened my eyes to stare at her, the look in her eyes finally taming the bloodthirsty monster.

How had I ended up with such a creature? That she could look at me like that, that she would thank _me_ for such an experience, probably knowing full well that I had had to fight hard not to kill her. That she would thank me when she had willingly exposed herself to such a danger…

It didn't matter how many centuries we lived to be—I knew I would never find words that would accurately convey what she meant to me.

But for now, I had three little words that I knew would, at least, mean something to her.

"I love you."


End file.
